


Wicked White

by MaeveBrennan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, Sin Eater Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBrennan/pseuds/MaeveBrennan
Summary: For everlasting peace.
Kudos: 5





	Wicked White

**Author's Note:**

> Xaela/Dark Knight WoL

Soon. Soon, Norvrandt will be saved. Emet-Selch's shadow has long been chased from this land, but I know... I know that this beautiful world, and the people who live here will be annihilated completely if I don't save every single one. I don't find it a chore, no, instead it is the greatest adventure I've ever undertaken. I can wander this land freely as I like. Its creatures flock to serve my needs, and my friends are all working towards the same goal with me.  
_Then why did they point their weapons at us?_  
No! No. They did it because they didn't believe I could hold onto the Light. It's alright now, I showed them that it could be done, that I could give them the selfsame power. It's okay now, they're still with me. We're still working together to spread peace to the realm. The agents of chaos, servants of that Ascian, are many; all trying to undo our efforts for as long as possible to bring about his precious Rejoining. They hid in the tunnels of Amh Araeng, desperately trying to use their talos to protect them. Thancred flushed them from the shadows, and Alisae made short work of their puppets. The people of Eulmore fled from my heartfelt embrace, or attempted to. The few that did were rooted out of Wright, Amity, and even Tomra by Alphinaud. In Slitherborough they all welcomed Y'shtola back, and she took them into her arms. The guardians at Fanow were much more difficult to win over but they saw our side of things at "Master Matoya's" persistence. I asked Urianger to guard the border between Lakeland and Il Mheg. Too many insurgents were fleeing up there, and the fae-  
_We should have taken Feo Ul's offer. Better that than... this._  
I can't, I mustn't, or everything really will be lost! The fae folk, they're too full of wiles and tricks. I cannot suffer any shadow to find refuge there, only myself or Ryne would suffice to find them and Ryne... is indisposed. I have not seen her leave the Crystarium since we first saved its people. It's okay, I won't force her to, because-  
_You know it's wrong!_  
Because the world is nearly, finally, at peace. My efforts in Lakeland are nearly finished. I can feel the wriggling of chaos even now. The Ostall Imperative. Again. How are there so many traitors among the Crystarium Guard? Every single time I turn my gaze, more fill in, scattering when I draw near. Come to me. Come to me, my comrades in arms! Ahh, yes this one was... It was once vile, viciously thrashing about, wounding everything it could. Wounding and wounding and never killing until it was satisfied. It's okay now, your cruelty is forgiven. The Light always forgives. Come now, allow me to borrow your wings awhile, we have much and more to do. Look at them down there, all milling about. So noisy. So, so noisy.

"The Lightwarden!?"  
"It's the Lightwarden! Everyone get to your positions!!"  
"We're doomed!"  
"Get it together!"  
"It's Amare!! Wicked White, it's her!!"

Amare. There's that name again. They keep calling me that now. They did the same thing to the old Cardinal Virtues too, refusing to call them by the names they had in life. The names they knew those bodies as, at any rate. Now it's my turn. It must be some few of them trying to incite the rest to their cause. Trying to make out their hero to be a monster. Giving me a Lightwarden's name. I'm not one of those freakish beasts, I am in control, I know what I'm doing! I'm trying to save you all!  
_Stop! Leave them alone! Stop yourself, she wouldn't want this! I don't want this!_  
That aggravating voice, like a shadow stuck to my feet. Shut up already! We-! We? No, that's not me. It's some blot, some shadowy trick. You're not-!   
Ah, That was an arrow that grazed me just now. So they mean to kill. Then they have given me my answer. It isn't as though something as simple as that could put me down, but I doubt they either know or care, the important thing is that the will is there.

"Monster!! Come on then! We'll show you what the Crystarium can do!"

They're so loud. Three of them are running up to me. Instead of fleeing? Whatever, just channel the cold Light . Channel it down, through my sabatons and bring heel to stone. A single wave and they're scattered across the ground, last vestiges of Dark violently leaving their bodies. They'll be cleaned and more importantly... saved. It doesn't matter how many come against me, I'll break through, like I always do! Every one I strike down will be forgiven, it's not their fault they're being used!

"You... You!! Using the Warrior of Darkness like that! Give her back to us!"

Oh? It's only a single Drahn woman, wearing the colors of the Guard in Lakeland. She's baring her axe against me. It's strange, the shape is so reminiscent of the kind used around my home... Ah. No time to think about the wide skies, she's nearly here. Bring up the Light as a shield and I can barely feel the impact. It's so easy to make barriers of Light, I can't believe I ever used the wild Dark to make shields and blades. Now instead, it's as simple as this, a short dagger in my palm and through her soft armor and she lays on her side. At the least she was kind enough to call out, she'll become a good friend.

"You... You think that's enough... to... kill me? You'll have to... try harder than that!!"

What? How did the blade of her axe find its way into my shoulder? No one could possibly stand up against me after I shared my power, after I washed the corruption from them. Ah, I understand now that she's so near. The chaos within her is incredible. I've never been able to see it before, but I've felt it. The Will of Karash, was it? I suppose it has a counterpart here in Norvrandt as well. Even then, her raging aether will eventually become still, I could simply leave her be.  
But she does seem intent on hacking me to pieces.  
And her aether is vibrant...  
Then it is decided, before she goes on and claims any I've saved. I will draw my blade.  
_That's not our blade. That's not the sword Nhaama entrusted us with! Use your eyes for Gods' sake!_  
...It is mine. It is of the same vestments that make my new armor. It's suitable for the task at hand. Lift the axehead from my shoulder and it comes away with some of my blood.  
_That's not blood._  
Throw the axehead aside. Assume a ready stance, let her know what I mean to do. Watch as she roars and swings viciously for me. See the spatter of blood and gouts of red that now stain my pure white armor, my golden blade. It's still positively thrumming with aether. Living aether...  
How long has it bee since I've eaten?  
_No... No, please. Don't make us do this again..._  
The blood is hot still. The incessant pleading for me to stop is nothing compared to the need that's taken root in me. No, I've reconciled this long ago. If they will not join me, then they cannot be suffered to live. And if they're already marked for death... well.  
Do not let their loss be in vain. I can feel the Light around me change. My will is being told to all of my wonderful, beloved people of this land. The rest... will feed us. I will have my fill too, my-   
Stop SOBBING already!! Useless shadow, will you never be gone from my mind? How long do I have to suffer you? How long have I already suffered you? Since that day in the Brume..? Agh! No matter, the insurgents here will escape if I don't focus on my task.. Cry all you like over your "loss", I will pick up the sword, as I've always done.  
I will bring blade to bear. I will wash away the chaos that clouds their minds. I will absolve them of their sins and forgive them, even if I have to take them, essence and all, into my own body. For those we have lost. For those we can yet save.


End file.
